The Shy and Silent Manager
by KazeShindou215
Summary: A Crossover of both seasons of IE. The young girl name Yamana Akane wants to save the town by the Fifth Sector but she doesn't know how but then he met a boy name Hayami. Probably ShindouxYamana or MidorixYamana Shoujo-Ai!  Accepting Ocs!


Chapter 1

"My name is Yamana Akane"

"_A little village I live near,_

_Where people were filled with fear,_

_Tears of agony from a group,_

_A group feared by thee"_

It was a dreadful morning, dark clouds were everywhere, complete silence like a ghost town, it was really quiet. One was a young girl, a girl who was beautiful as her mother, sings and dances gracefully but a shy and quiet one, she dreamed of having a very beautiful city where she wants to live in, but the town that she lived is not what she had expected, she has chestnut hair and lavender eyes, her name is Yamana Akane.

"_Long ago peace was here,_

_Were joy and happiness in sincere,_

_But thunder and darkness was brought by thee,_

_Giving us orders and decree."_

The village was really gloomy, no life, and full of sadness. Long time ago, the town isn't like now, it was beautiful, full of flowers, lots of villagers happy and no one to give strict orders. Those people who give orders to the villagers now is a group of governors who named themselves the Fifth Sector. The were quiet intimidating as the villagers says they are, these governors keep the town from being happy and discouraged, but the young girl was still in high hopes, hoping to get the old and beautiful town they used to have.

"_Thy place where there's still blooming,_

_Flowers and Trees sways like dancing,_

_Thy speak to them like a living friend,_

_But none an answer but it was felt."_

She went to her favourite place near the riverbank, it was the only place that has still remained beautiful, few flowers still blooming beautifully, She kept it safe and nurtured it. It was that, that made her smile a lot and gives her motivation. She sometimes speak to it like it was a person having conversation with her. She then spoke again to the flower,

"How long will this village stay like this Lily?" She asked to the flower which she named Lily, and continued her sentence,

"I wish that there is someone like me who still believes, so we can both do something about Fifth Sector."

"_A sign has shown to me,_

_Trying to get me to find thee,_

_Thy have not expect to have an ally,_

_To help save this corrupted world!"_

Then an unusually strong wind blew heading blowing at the right direction, it wasn't normally they had strong winds at their village, She stood up and looked at the same direction the wind just blew, leaves were as well followed the path of the winds, it was telling something, she thought. She followed as well. Then as the wind stopped it sent her to a laboratory, and at a pole next to her, there was a poster saying about two wanted people, she looked at it and wondered who are those people, one has wavy brown hair and brown, while the other had chestnut hair and bluish-gray eyes. The first person in the poster caught her attention, she finds him cute, but then she thinks that he's a criminal since he wanted, then she walked away. She then looked at the laboratory, it looks a bit run down like no one is already living there, she stepped in there and saw a young boy with red hair was writing something then crumpling and throwing it away. He was muttering and muttering to himself over and over saying it's no use, but she can hear it clearly, she walked close to the boy, she called to him,"Excuse me?"

"Not now I'm busy" he said quickly like in a hurry, then he stopped and faced the wall in front of him and slowly turned and looked at Yamana, he then was shocked and accidentally fell from his seat.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she bowed at him,

"Why are you here in my father's lab? Get out!" he quickly stood up and pointed at the front door,

"Sorry, I thought that you might know something that can help save this town." she turned and was about to go on her out to the door, but then the boy shouted,

"Wait!" Yamana quickly turned and asked,

"What?"

"You want to save this town too?"

She blinked in confusion as she heard the word 'too', she nodded at the boy and said,

"Yeah"

"That's so great! Finally! Someone who wants to save this town!" He walked close to Yamana and offered a hand and said, "I am Hayami Tsurumasa" She then took a hand and they both hand shaked, and she also introduced herself,

"I'm Yamana Akane" She smiled.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one minna! It's a Yamana Akane Fanfiction! I'm not a bit of a fan of Akane because of her too much obsession over Shindou and she's sooo innocent! Anyway, I'm planning to insert some OCs to this story too, So if you want your OCs to be part of this, feel free to fill out the form below;<p>

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Crush (Shindou is not included, Sorry! But you can include some characters in the previous season like Endou, Kazemaru..etc. with their teen age not their adult age. I'm planning to join both seasons actually):

Team (Choose only one from below):

List of teams;

1. Raimon

2. Tengawara

3. Teikoku

4. Kidokawa Seishuu

Relationship with IE Characters:

Other Info (Optional):


End file.
